Are we still lovers?
by Eren Lovett
Summary: Una visita. Un hecho. Una dulce memoria que los hará reavivar su amor Lucius/Narcissa . Respuesta al Reto: Bésame del foro Weird Sisters.


_Hola!_

_Bueno nunca pensé que fuera a publicar tan pronto jeje aquí estoy con un pequeño Lucius/Narcissa para el Reto: Bésame del foro Weird Sisters. Espero les guste ^.^_

_**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece todo es de J.K. Rowling ^.^ _

* * *

_**Are we still lovers? **_

Solo una habitación de esa enorme mansión se hallaba iluminada. Cuatro con treinta minutos; la hora perfecta para salir sin ser visto.

_El sombrero gritó ¡Slytherin! Ella lo sabía, sabía que pertenecería a aquella casa, no podía romper con la tradición de los Black, además no podía ser la decepción de su familia, y mucho menos de Bella. Con toda la elegancia que pudo, se dirigió a la mesa que aplaudía con apatía, se sentó junto a Bellatrix y dirigió su mirada hacia el resto de la mesa cuando lo vio. Allí estaba él, mirándola con cierto interés pero ella no le prestó mucha atención, pues al final de cuentas era solo un chico. _

Una pálida luna aún reposaba en las alturas de un negro cielo, tratando de iluminar todo a su paso. Parecía que la piel de aquella mujer quería competir contra la palidez de aquella luna. Era verdad que ella siempre había tenido esa tonalidad pero, la vida le había tendido una mala jugada.

_La Sala común de Slytherin se encontraba ya repleta de alumnos de todos los cursos, Narcissa era una persona bastante orgullosa y con una personalidad ególatra, en honor a la primera criatura que había llevado su nombre, y es que ella era una mujer realmente hermosa, pero eso no le interesaba ahora. Ni siquiera le interesaba tener amigos que no fueran sus hermanas. _

Mientras se miraba al espejo, la rubia mujer pudo notar una mirada que nunca se imagino poseer, sus ojos azules denotaban cierta tristeza. Y es que ahora estaba sola en esa fría mansión, su hijo Draco estaba en Hogwarts tratando de llevar a cabo un encargo de Lord Voldemort y su esposo estaba en Azkaban, donde ni un solo rayo de sol quería presentarse, solo la oscuridad de la noche y lo nublado del día se presentaban.

_Los años pasaron demasiado rápido para el gusto de la rubia mujer, y su segunda hermana, Andrómed, a dejaría el colegio. Ahora Narcissa se quedaría sola, aunque, estando en Slytherin había conseguido a hablarle a una chica que consideraba digna de ser su compañera. Amigas, en realidad no le interesaba tener, pues a todos los consideraba inferiores a pesar de que compartían la misma casa. _

_16 años. Ya no era una niña, y los chicos comenzaban a interesarse muchísimo más en ella, pues había desarrollado una belleza única. Pero no podía olvidar su primer día en Hogwarts, el día en que lo vio por primera vez. Era verdad que había evitado cualquier tipo de pensamientos con respecto a ese chico, pero existía algo en él que llamaba su atención. Incluso estaba segura que el gran Lucius Malfoy guardaba cierto interés en ella, pues cada vez que lo veía entre clases, paseándose por los pasillos del colegio, haciendo que las reglas del mismo se hicieran cumplir, notaba cómo desviaba su mirada para posarla en ella. _

Después de recorrer el lugar con su mirada, Narcissa Malfoy, con la misma elegancia y orgullo que ha portado toda su vida, decidió entrar, los dementores no le provocaban miedo alguno, no después de lo que Voldemort le estaba haciendo a ella y a su familia. No después de lo que estaba a punto de ver.

_Hasta que un día en vacaciones de Navidad, llegó un enorme ramo de rosas con una pequeña tarjeta que sólo decía: _

"_Para: Narcissa Black_

_Felices Fiestas. _

_L.M."_

_Después de haber leído la nota, Narcissa hizo un gesto de desaprobación que Bella enseguida notó._

—_No seas estúpida Cissy. Sé muy bien que Lucius Malfoy te gusta, además dentro de poco tiempo será un hombre poderoso, y no olvides la pureza de su sangre. _

_Su hermana no tenía por qué insultarla y menos cuando había tomado una decisión respecto a Malfoy. _

—_Ya lo sé, Bella— Dijo mientras tomaba entre sus manos una de aquellas rosas que habían llegado esa misma mañana. Narcissa se había estado preguntado el por qué de aquél detalle pues ese hombre era una persona poco sensible y bastante fría para enviar ese tipo de cosas. _

Un Lucius encadenado, un Lucius completamente deshecho. Un Lucius que no era ni la sombra del hombre con quien se había casado, fue lo que vio. Nunca se imaginó el mal que esto le provocaría sentir.

—Lucius— Lo llamó y se acercó a él con suma lentitud.

_Narcissa sonrió al recibir una nota de Lucius, la esperaba en la torre de Astronomía esa misma noche, no sabía cómo pero ella tenía que estar allí. Así que se alisó un poco su cabello y salió del dormitorio de chicas, se aseguró de que todas estuvieran dormidas pues no pensaba dar ninguna explicación. _

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete!

Lucius ni siquiera era capaz que mirar a su esposa, había hecho un mal y tenía que pagar por ello, pero sin duda de lo que más se arrepentía era del mal que le había hecho a ella, a su familia.

—_Hola— Dijo ella con cierta timidez al ver al chico de espaldas. _

_Malfoy al dar media vuelta mostró una sonrisa de lado, aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a ella y asintió una sola vez con su cabeza. _

—No me iré— Se acercó aún más y se arrodilló frente a su esposo tomando su rostro entre sus manos que aún eran suaves, aún conservaban la suavidad que Lucius sintió por primera vez aquella noche en la torre de Astronomía.

_Era su primer encuentro, el primero de tantos. Lucius se acercó a ella cual felino se acerca a su presa, y la chica se quedó inmóvil sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir, sólo lo contempló, contempló la profundidad de aquellos ojos grises. _

Sin decir otra cosa, al fin Lucius levantó su mirada para verla, lucía tan hermosa, justo como lo recordaba, aquellas pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos no opacaban su belleza. Lucius solo atinó a contemplarla. La contempló con agradecimiento, con un agradecimiento que desde hacía mucho tiempo no sentía. El hombre se acercó más a ella, una ganas inmensas de besarla le embargaron en ese momento.

Narcissa, no hizo ni un solo esfuerzo por moverse de ahí, cerró sus ojos y esperó. Sintió de nuevo la calidez de los labios de su esposo. Aquel beso no fue como el primero, fue un beso cargado de pasión. Había olvidado lo embriagantes que eran los besos de Lucius, así que sin más rodeos se entregó por completo a él, dejando en aquel beso toda la pasión que había guardado durante tanto tiempo y le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos.

_Durante toda la noche hablaron, hablaron de cosas poco importantes y hasta tontas. Al final el silencio reinó, contemplaban las estrellas, y Narcissa en medio de ese silencio identificaba algunas constelaciones. _

—_Draco— pensó en voz alta. _

—_¿Qué?— El chico sólo atinó a verla, con la duda reflejada en sus ojos. _

—_Esa constelación, así se llama— Narcissa sonrió al señalar las estrellas que conformaban la constelación de Draco y dibujó el dragón con su dedo índice. —Bonito nombre._

_Mientras ella seguía observando aquella constelación, Lucius la miraba, y lo que pasó después fue muy rápido para ambos, pues el chico tomó en una de sus manos el rostro de Narcissa y en un movimiento rápido lo giro para que sus ojos se encontraran. Sin embargo sus miradas se sostuvieron durante una centésima de segundo pues cuando menos lo esperaron, sus labios estaban juntos. Al principio, Narcissa, ante la sorpresa de lo que estaba ocurriendo abrió, sus ojos como platos pero, no tardó mucho tiempo en asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo y comenzó a relajarse hasta cerrar sus ojos. _

_El beso, en un principio fue acompasado, tenían todo el tiempo de la noche para disfrutar ese momento tan único. Pero el deseo de poseer esos labios era bastante fuerte, así que el ritmo comenzó a ser más rápido, casi a un ritmo desesperado. La mano de aquel chico bajó de la cara de Narcissa hasta su cuello y de ahí a la nuca, intentando así profundizar más aquel beso. _

_Todo les daba vueltas, ella sintiendo cómo la lengua de Lucius se deslizaba entre sus labios acariciando la suya, provocándole una sensación de placer que comenzaba a enloquecerla. Él por su parte, sintiéndose infinitamente satisfecho por la reacción de la chica, pues a cada caricia ella le respondía con la misma intensidad con la que él lo hacía. _

De un momento a otro Lucius se separó de una manera brusca logrando deshacer el abrazo de su esposa. No quería seguir con eso pues sabía el daño que pudo haber provocado de haber continuado.

—Vete, no debiste venir.

Narcissa solo lo miró moviendo negativamente su cabeza.

—Te amo.

Se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir de ahí dejando al lado de Lucius una pequeña manta verde con los bordes plateados, cuando el hombre la vio esbozó una sonrisa de lado y posteriormente la tomó entre sus manos.

_Cuando al fin lograron separarse, se miraron a los ojos. El viento sopló con fuerza provocando que ambos sintieran frío, Narcissa volvió su mirada a las estrellas y Lucius tomó una manta que tenía los colores característicos de Slytherin para cubrir a la chica del frío, y así permanecieron durante un rato más en la torre de Astronomía._

_

* * *

_

_Hola de nuevo :P_

_Pues aquí esta mi pequeña contribución a esta pareja, espero que les haya gustado ^.^ _

_Es la primera vez que manejo a este par y en realidad sus reviews me serían de mucha ayuda por si llegué a destruir a la pareja xD en verdad no me gustaría que eso sucediera pues les he tomado mucho cariño a los Malfoy ^.^ Y qué puedo decir de esta experiencia? Pues en realidad me encantó! y disfruté mucho escribir de ellos pues yo sé o al menos tengo la esperanza de que se aman :P jaja. _

_Mis agradecimientos especiales a **Luzbelita** y a **Viri Malfoy** que siempre estan ahí animandome ^.^ Se les quiere mucho lindas ^.^_

_Ya por último ésta es la ruta para dejar un review pues cada vez que le dan click a la barrita verde salvan a un lindo gatito :P _

_**v**_

_**v**_

_**v**_

_**v**_


End file.
